1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates to a particulate catalyst component for olefin polymerization having good granulometric properties such as fluidity or adhesion of particles.
Polymerization of olefins with a catalyst comprising the catalyst component of the present invention as a transition metal component and an organoaluminum compound as an organometallic component will enjoy improvements in the granulometric properties of the catalyst used such as fluidity and adhesion whereby it is made possible to conduct polymerization without the problems inherent in poor granulometric properties such as clogging of a catalyst inlet tube on introducing the catalyst or polymer adhesion which in turn arises from catalyst adhesion in a polymerization vessel and without problem of forming coarse polymer particles.
2. Related Art
Conventional handling methods of a catalyst for olefin polymerization include a method where the catalyst is diluted with an inert solvent or a method where the catalyst is handled in the dry state under inert gas atmosphere, the latter being preferred from the viewpoints of the stability of catalyst properties on storage and the ease in the handling of catalysts during their transportation.
However, a variety of problems in the properties of catalysts for olefin polymerization, such as poor fluidity or an angle of repose in particular, or tendency to adhere have heretofore been found during their handling in the form of dry powder.
Thus, a lot of methods have been proposed for solving the problems, but none of these methods would not be at the satisfactory levels.
The present inventors have proposed a method of improving the fluidity or the other properties of a particulate catalyst component, which method comprises adding true spherical polyethylene particles of an average particle diameter of from 30 to 2000 .mu.m to a solid component comprising Ti, Mg and a halogen as the essential components (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 217404/1991).
The method, which showed improvement in the effects of the catalyst components to some extents, however, was at such a level that the improvements attained could depend on the solid components used, and thus further improvements may be desirable.
The problems to be solved by the present invention are to improve granulometric properties of a particulate catalyst component for olefin polymerization such as fluidity, an angle of repose or adhesion of particles, whereby the present invention is to solve the various troubles during the manufacturing of olefin polymers such as the clogging of a catalyst inlet tube on introducing the catalyst, polymer adhesion arising from catalyst adhesion in a polymerization vessel or the formation of coarse polymer particles, by the use of the catalyst component of the present invention.